New Girl In Town
by T. Kimberly Xaffrina
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she is transferring to Rintis Island Secondary School. The boys in school start to fall for her one by one. That includes the Boboiboy triplets, the most popular group leaders in the school. Who's gonna win her heart first? Love triangle... square... something.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the airport, a fifteen year old Malay girl with brownish grey eyes and tan skin wearing a pink headscarf with a flower pin in it was standing in the waiting hall holding a sign that had 'Kimberly Marie' written on it. She wore a long sleeved fuchsia pink shirt, a yellow vest with a smiling flower printed on, long magenta trousers, fuchsia pink belt and light yellow sneakers.

"It's been hours, where is she?" She groaned loudly.

"It's barely been half an hour you know." A feminine voice with an American accent sounded behind her.

A girl about two inches taller than her pulling a black suitcase behind her stood there in knee high black high heel boots. She wore a blue v-neck t-shirt, midnight blue skirt and knee long black jacket with a pale blue scarf tied around her waist as a belt and a black handbag over her shoulder. She had beautiful striking ice blue eyes and waist long straight black hair with flawless pale skin and the body of a devil. She might look twenty-four but she's seriously fifteen.

"It's been a long time, Yaya."

"Kim!" Yaya shouted excitingly, causing a few strangers to turn towards her. "I've missed you so much!" She tackled the taller girl in a hug. Literally. They both fell onto the floor due to the impact.

"Okay, too long." Kimberly Marie chuckled. "Sorry, there was a technical problem and the landing was delayed."

"So did you bring me a present from New York City?" Yaya asked excitingly.

"Hold on." Kim said, digging into her handbag. "Here you go." She handed Yaya two trinkets. One was a key chain that had a big pink flower on it with small two red flowers and white diamonds in the middle as decoration. The other was a blue limited edition badge. "The key chain is for you and the badge is for Ying."

"OMG, it's so cute!" Yaya exclaimed. "I brought some homemade biscuits for you." She gave Kim a basket. "Try it."

"Oh... um, okay?" Kim shoved a biscuit right pass her mouth but to Yaya, it looks like she ate it. "It's really good!" Kim said after she pretended to swollow it. "I bought you a biscuit recipe book because you liked baking so much."

After another round of hugs, they headed for the train station to Yaya's house.

"Kim!" Another girl tackled Kimberly to the ground with a hug again.

"Ying, you're heavier than the last time I saw you." Kim choked out.

"Hey, I'm on a diet ya know." Ying complained.

"Kimberly, you're here." Mrs. Yah said warmly.

"Assalamualaikum Aunt Yah." Kim said with a polite bow. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You've been thanking on the phone too. Don't be shy, you're always welcome here." Mrs. Yah said.

"Kak Kim!" A small boy with black hair and brown eyes raced towards Kim with a toy dump truck in his hand.

"Hi Totoitoy!" Kim smiled and picked him up. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, yes!" Totoitoy shouted excitingly.

"Let's get you unpacked." Mrs. Yah said, leading the way to the spare room.

"I can't wait for school tomorrow! I have so much to show you." Yaya said, practically shaking with excitement.

"Please don't bore her with your stupid crush babbling." Ying said as she rolls her eyes.

"Crush? Now I'm interested." Kim chuckled as she entered her room.

Her room was painted pale blue with a bed, a computer desk, a chair and a closet. The bed frame, desk, chair and closet was made from dark oak. The bed sheets were a midnight blue with specks of gold that looked like stars. There was a huge window with three layers of cloth as a curtain. The first layer was a thin white cotton, the second one was made from white silk and the third one was made from blue thick water proof cloth. A blue door was beside the closet that leaded to the bathroom.

"So there's this boy in my class that is the best ever." Yaya said as she's officially in daydream mode. "He has the best grades, super nice and the best in shot put."

"He sounds nice." Kim said. "So you finally made Head Girl."

"And he's Head Boy." Yaya sighed dreamily.

"Whatever, he's just a boy you know." Ying said, jumping onto Kim's bed.

"What about Charles?" Yaya said with a knowing smirk. Ying stiffened. "Charles and Ying, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Don't you say it! Don't you dare!" Ying warned.

"Okay, I won't say it." Yaya said, holding up her hands in defense.

Kim was giggling beside them. "What's so funny?" The two asked in unison.

"Oh nothing." Kim said as she set down her luggage.

The two shared a look and pounced on Kim. "What the-" They cut Kim off by tickling her. "H- Hey! Quit it! Hehe!"

 **This is my first Boboiboy fanfic so please be nice. Love it? Hate it? Both? Please review ~ favorite ~ follow ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Boboiboy Triplets!

**Hi guys, I'm back ~ Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

 **Yaya: Finally!**

 **Ying: You're taking forever to update!**

 **Me: Do you want to continue with the story or not?**

 **Both: Yes!**

Chapter 2: Meet the Boboiboy triplets!

The first day of school came and Kimberly's alarm clock rang at six o'clock in the morning. She got up and made her bed.

She entered the bathroom towel in hand. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She put on a white buttoned down blouse, blue checkered skirt, red tie, knee high white socks and white sneakers. She tied a black jacket around her waist.

She pinned the school logo onto her blouse and grabbed her backpack and stack of textbooks tied together. She went downstairs and found Yaya and Mrs. Yah eating breakfast.

"Don't you have lockers at school?" Kim asked as she struggle with the heavy textbooks.

"No." Yaya answered before taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"Thank you Aunt Yah." Kim said as she received a sandwich Mrs. Yah made for her.

Mrs. Yah smiled in return. After breakfast, they left for school.

"So does your school have a swimming club?" Kim asked.

"No swimming pool." Yaya answered.

"Ice hockey team?"

"No ice rink."

"Book club?"

"We barely have a library."

Kim sighed. "So what clubs do you have?"

"We have art club, English club, Chinese club, dance club, science club and some others." Yaya said.

Before they knew it, they've chatted the whole way to school.

"So here's your class, see you during recess." Yaya gave Kim a wave before leaving.

Kim waved back weakly. Her class was only half full. As she step into the class, all eyes were on her and mutters spread throughout the room. Kim chose the seat at the very front and in the middle of the class. She might be different but she's still going to do her best to up her grades.

As she sat down, there was a commotion at the door of the room. A huge crowd of girls was crowding around someone. As that someone slowly approached her, she caught a glimpse of him.

He was half a head taller than herself with a black cap with neon red accents positioned on his head. He had shaggy black hair, reddish-brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a long sleeved white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue trousers, ankle length white socks, white sneakers and a black sleeveless hoodie with red accents and the school logo pin. His face was clean and extremely good looking.

He looked like he could care less about the girls that were squealing over him and had a bad boy aura around him. He threw his bag next to the table behind Kim, sat down, put on his headphones and put his hands behind his head to get comfortable for a nap.

"Hey newbie, you must not know him." One of the girls near Kim suddenly said. "That's Theodore Boboiboy, but he hates it when people call him that. He prefers Boboiboy Thunderstorm. He's the captain of the soccer team and the baddest boy on the block." She sighed and fanned herself.

Kim glanced at the boy over her shoulder, his cap hiding his face. She was always a fan of mystery books, but she wasn't planning crack this mystery.

The mystery unraveled itself.

It was recess and Kim was eating with Yaya and Ying at the canteen. Theodore was asleep during the entire morning.

"How's your morning Kim?" Ying asked.

Kim thought for a second. "Well, first there's this boy that sits behind me. He slept through the entire morning. He was still sleeping when I left the classroom."

Yaya and Ying suddenly choked on their food. Ying was the first to recover. "Don't tell me that's Thunderstorm." Ying whispered.

"Oh yeah, I think that's him. He's name was Theod-" Yaya covered her mouth before the name 'Theodore' came out.

"You are not allowed to say that name under any circumstances!" Yaya warned.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"He hates that name. And you do not want to mess with him." Ying said. "He's the oldest of the Boboiboy triplets and the leader of the rebels."

"The rebels?" Kim questioned with a raised brow. "It's kind of childish."

"Are you kidding me?" Yaya said shockingly. "You're counted as a dork if you're not in a group."

"Than what group are you two in?" Kim asked.

"I'm in the royals." Yaya said.

"I'm in the jocks." Ying said.

"Hey girls, do you have a problem?" The two accidentally screamed at the sudden voice.

It was a boy completely identical to Theodore, only he wore brown and gold colors instead of black and red and he wore his cap with the front facing back. A 'Head Boy' tag was pinned to his hoodie. He had goldish-brown eyes and an elegant and gentle aura around him, just like a prince.

"Oh, sorry Quake, I thought you were Thunderstorm." Yaya apologized.

"It's fine." The boy named Quake answered. "So this is your cousin?"

"Yap. This is Kimberly Marie from New York City, you could just call her Kim." Yaya introduced. "This is Quake Boboiboy, or Boboiboy Earthquake, the youngest of the Boboiboy triplets."

Quake looked Kim over and gave her a wink. "She's pretty cute."

A light pink came over her cheeks. "Um, thank you?" That came out more like a question than a statement.

"I wish you would have been in my class, I could have tutored you." Quake leaned over to Kim with every word. Kim was cornered against the table behind her by Quake's almost otherworldly handsome face.

Suddenly he stood back straight. "Well, I've got something to do so it was nice meeting you." Quake gave Kim a wave and a gentle smile before running off.

"That boy is weirder than his brother." Kim commented.

"Um, he just flirted with you." Yaya said with an angry tone. "I've been waiting for that for five years, five FREAKING years!"

"He's the boy Yaya's been talking about." Ying explained. "He's the leader of the royals, also known as the King, Yaya is the Queen."

"So she's angry at me for catching his attention unintentionally and having him flirt with me." Kim guessed.

"Pretty much so." Ying answered.

As Yaya was still sulking, Kim decided to find some other place to eat. Since the classroom was out of the question, Kim headed to the field behind the school building. There were a lot of students sitting on the grass, eating their food. Kim couldn't find a quiet spot to eat. Her sharp eyes found an abandoned storeroom in the corner of the field.

She was about to head towards it but someone stepped in her way. "If you're thinking about going to that storeroom, forget it."

It was a tall and kind of chubby Indian boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. He wore a red head band with a yellow stripe and a yellow jacket with red accents over his school uniform. He was eating from a bag of chips.

"That storeroom is haunted I tell you!" He said over dramatically. "A ghost with red eyes and hides in the shadows. Not even Thunderstorm dare to be close to it."

"Oh... Kay? I guess..." Kim said hesitantly. "You do know that ghosts are just an illusion created by the human brain, right?"

He let out a huff. "Eh, who are you? The new science teacher?"

"I'm a new student, Kimberly Marie, it's not such a pleasure to meet you but still, call me Kim." Kim said, giving him a hand.

"I'm Gopal." Gopal said, shaking her hand.

Suddenly, a blur of white and blue flashed by and one of the Boboiboy triplets were beside Gopal. He wore his cap sideways and had blue and white colors. He had a white and blue skateboard in his hand and bluish brown eyes.

"Who's the pretty lady Gopal?" He asked as he gave Kim a flirty wink.

"Let me guess, Charles Boboiboy?" Kim asked.

"Wow, I must be getting really popular." Charles said, winking towards a group of his fangirls and making them shriek.

"Actually, I'm Yaya's cousin." Kim explained. "Kimberly Marie from New York City."

"Charles Boboiboy, aka Boboiboy Cyclone, leader of the jocks and the fastest boy in school." Charles said with a smirk. "How would you like to be my next date?"

"And I'm guessing you're the player of the school too." Kim said, turning away. "It wasn't a pleasure meeting you." With that, she walked towards the storeroom.

"You rejected Boboiboy Cyclone? What being are you?" Gopal, once again, over dramatically dropped to his knees.

"You know she's already gone, right?" Charles asked his right hand man.

"Yeah, I know."

Kim kept telling herself there's no such thing as ghosts but a tiny part of her is still scared. She opened the door and found it full with nothing but old cleaning supplies. She let out a sigh of relief. The storeroom was dark with only a tiny streak of light leaking through the broken window overhead.

Kim was about to eat but a sound startled her. It was soft breathing of a person. At least, she thinks it's a person. She slowly and quietly approached the pliers of boxes in a corner and peaked over it fearfully.

 **Me: I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger but be patient, and most importantly, don't die of suspension. I need all the readers I could get.**

 **Yaya: What?! I thought you were going to be paired with Thunderstorm!**

 **Ying: So did I.**

 **Me: Shh... Don't spoil it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is That Boy In The Shadow

**Hi, I'm back ~ Did any of you guys guessed who or what was behind the boxes? You probably did. I mean, red eyes? Shadow? I'm terrible at making a mysterious aura. Anyway I'm still not going to tell you about the pairing. Shh ~**

 **Ying: You are mean!**

 **Yaya: And you didn't even watch all of the Boboiboy series!**

 **Me: And that is why Yaya and Ying are a bit OOC. Just to answer all of your questions.**

 **Quake: I think you forgot something...**

 **Me: Oh yeah! And Quake's real name is actually Quake.**

 **Boboiboy(s): Lazy author...**

 **Me: Enjoy ~**

Chapter 3: Who Is That Boy In The Shadows?

There was a Chinese boy, with spiky black hair and flawless pale skin. He was tall with a lean but muscular frame. He wore purple glasses with red lenses and purple fingerless gloves with a purple jacket tied around his waist. He was lying on the ground with a box behind his head as a pillow and his hands behind his head. A purple iPod laid beside him connected to the earphones in his ears.

Kim silently let out a sigh of relief. At least it was human. She quietly crept to the door to not wake the boy up but accidentally dropped a mop that knocked down a metal bucket that knocked down the broom that hit a shelf that snapped and dropped a bottle of klorin that made Kim let out a squeak in surprise. So the whole process was *ping* *swoosh* *knock* *snap* *bang* *squeak*.

And of course the boy heard all of that. Well, not all of it, just the part after *ping*. While Kim had her back facing him, prying that he didn't hear it with the little hope left, he slowly and quietly got up and walked towards her. Kim's hand was inches from the handle, her wrist was grabbed and thrown against the door. Her wrist was pinned against the door behind her by a boy with intimidating black eyes that glared daggers at her.

"...Who are you?" The boy growled at her.

"Um, hi, I'm a new student from New York City, Kimberly Marie, but you can call me Kim." Kim said calmly even though she's panicking inside. "I'm Yaya's cousin, if you know her."

The boy frowned at her calmness. "That's pretty impressive, how you stay calm even if the most popular guy in school is this close to you."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Cause Yaya didn't say anything about you."

The boy let out a 'hmp'. "Of course that goody two shoes didn't. She's always so proper and a teacher's pet. Of course she doesn't do gossip and fangirling." He rolled his eyes.

Kim guessed Yaya acted differently in front of others so she kept her mouth shut and tried to sneak away. But she forgot one teeny tiny detail... he still had her wrist pinned to the wall.

Kim bit her lip. "So... who are you?"

"Fang." With that, he let go of her wrist. "Sorry." His apologize was barely audible.

Kim's wrist had a red mark on where he grabbed. It still kind of stings. "It's fine." Kim said with a smile like she's talking to a five year old who just broke a plate.

Fang stuck his hands deep into his pocket and walked back behind the boxes. He laid back down and put his earphones back on. 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction was blasting through them. He was about to go back to sleep when he sensed someone watching him. He opened one eye to find Kim peeking over the boxes with a kind and warm gaze that triggered a memory.

Flashback

Fang was lying in bed, on the softest pillow with the warmest blanket over his five year old body. A pair of gentle hands tucked him in and pet his head. Fang looked up with his big eyes filled with wonder to find a pair of similar eyes looking down at him with love.

Those big eyes had his reflection in them. They were kind and warm, just looking at them made Fang sleepy. She pressed a kiss onto his forehead and sat back, still looking at him with that kind gaze. Fang's eyelids felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Fang shook his head to get that memory out of his head. "Hey." Fang looked up to see Kim, still there and looking at him with that gaze that makes him so irritated. "Do you mind if I eat here?" That soft voice soothed Fang's idea to kick her out of his quiet paradise.

"Sure, knock yourself out." With that, he closed his eyes. Kim sat down on the other side of the boxes and took out her half eaten sandwich.

They just sat there, with a pile of boxes between them.

"Good evening Aunt Yah." Kim greeted as she got home.

"Welcome back Kimberly, you seemed to be in a good mood." Mrs. Yah said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kim entered her room to find Yaya on her bed with a book.

"What took you so long?" Yaya asked. "I thought you got kidnapped!"

"I... took the wrong train." Kim said sheepishly. Actually, she was thinking about the boy Fang she just met today and missed her stop. But she wasn't about to let Yaya tease her about it.

"Yeesh, be careful next time." Yaya said, jumping off her bed to let her put her bag down. "I heard Gopal said that you went to the abandoned storeroom by the field."

"Yeah, what about it?" Kim asked. "Is this about the ghost?"

"That is real!" Yaya shouted. "I heard weird noises coming from it the last time I was there."

"Squeaky shelf." Kim answered.

"It had red eyes."

"Broken window."

"I hate science." Yaya complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kim very well knows that the weird noise was Fang's mp3 and soft breathing mixed with the squeaky shelf and the red was from the sunlight reflecting on his glasses. But she respected his privacy and kept her mouth shut.

During dinner, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Totoitoy shouted and waddled to the front door. As he opened the door, a tall boy with a dark aura glared down at him. "Scary..."

Yaya quickly picked him up and examined the boy before her. "What are you doing here, Fang?" Yaya spat out in disgust.

"Who says I'm here to see you?" Fang spat. "I'm wondering since Kimberly is your cousin, you would know where she lives."

Yaya raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Kim? Furthermore, why are you looking for her?"

"Is someone at the door, Yaya?" Kim poke her head out to check out what was taking her so long. "Oh, hi Fang." Kim waved to him.

"Thank god." Fang tossed something to Kim. "You dropped this." It was her handkerchief.

"I thought you lived in that creepy old house that's fifteen minutes walking distance from here." Yaya said.

Fang just shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving a fuming Yaya and blushing Kim behind him.

That night, as Kim drifted off to sleep, she can't help but wonder, who exactly is Fang, that boy in the shadows?

 **So how was that? I know it's a little short but, yay, Fang!**

 **Fang: Hn...**

 **Yaya: Hm...**

 **Ying: Are those two done with the silent treatment?**

 **Me: Love it? Hate it? Please follow ~ favorite ~ review ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Clubs

**Hi, did you miss me? I won't be updating that fast because my mom only allows me to use my phone during weekends. I would be updating like once in two weeks or so. Anyway, enjoy ~**

Chapter 4: Clubs

"Ooh, ooh, join the athletic club!"

"No, the cooking club!"

"How about the volleyball club?"

"Maybe the hockey club?"

"Please St. John Ambulance!"

"What about girl guides?"

Yaya and Ying are crowding around Kim early in morning, trying to persuade her to join their clubs. They were around her seat, jabbing their fingers on her kokurikulum form.

"I'll choose volleyball." A groan was heard from Yaya. "And, um, girl guides." Ying sighed. "There are a lot of clubs, I don't know which one I should pick." Kim frowned.

"Have you ever thought about the English club?"

They turned around to find a pair of cold reddish-brown eyes glaring at them. Thunderstorm's shadow towered over them as he leaned against the chair Kim was sitting on.

"H- Hi Thunderstorm." Ying squeaked.

Thunderstorm ignored the two and focused his gaze on Kim. "Since you're from New York City, I thought you might be interested in English." His tone and his words really don't match at all. While his words were caring, his tone sounded like he was half groaning.

"It's boring." Kim said, puffing a strand of hair away from her face.

Thunderstorm made his way around the chair and stood beside Kim. He leaned against the table and toyed with a lock of Kim's black ponytail between his fingers. "Are you half Malay or Chinese?"

"Chinese, why?" Kim asked, completely aware of the fact that his face was closing in every second but decided to stay calm. Bad idea.

"So how the Chinese club?" One thought was on Thunderstorm's mind and that thought was steal a kiss from the girl who actually caught his interest for the first time since secondary school. Kim stiffened as he tilled his head and leaned forward. Just as their lips were about to touch, Thunderstorm was yanked back.

It definitely wasn't Ying nor Yaya since they're both froze in place by the sudden movement of the head rebel. A pair of intimating black eyes glared daggers at him as the owner tighten his grip on the handle of Thunderstorm's backpack. If looks could kill, than this guy would be a world known serial killer.

Thunderstorm growled. "How dare you Fang! I am your leader."

Fang scoffed. "Since when didn't the rebels dare to do anything?" After he let go of Thunderstorm, he dropped his bag onto the seat behind Thunderstorm and sat down.

"Um, maybe I'll go for the Chinese club." Kim said awkwardly as the two rebels engaged each other in a stare off.

"Fang came to class?" Yaya questioned. "That's new."

"Now that you mention it, that seat was empty yesterday." Kim said.

*Ring*

The color was drained from Yaya and Ying's faces. "Oh no, we're late!"

It was recess once more and Kim, Yaya and Ying were sitting in the field, eating their food.

"...the teacher was so happy that Fang came to class she actually cried." Kim said.

"Seriously, that's so over dramatic." Ying said.

"No its not. He hasn't shown up in class in two years, ya know." Yaya said.

"Really..?" Kim's voice trailed off as she had a mental war on whether to do this or not.

"Hey Yaya." Quake said, passing by with a huge stack of papers. "Could you help me with these please? That is, if you're not busy."

"Coming!" Yaya took half of the stack and walked away with Quake.

"Well that's just rude." Ying said with a puff.

"Hi Ying." Charles said, jogging up to her. "Don't tell me you forgot about running practice."

Ying jumped up at the reminder. "I totally forgot!" She quickly ran away. "SorryKimyou'llbefineonyourownrightbye!" (Sorry Kim, you'll be fine on your own, right? Bye.)

After Charles went away, Kim looked back at the extra lunch box in her hand.

Kim gulped as she peeked into the old abandoned storeroom. Everything was dusty and quiet, like nothing happened in the last twenty-four hours she was gone. She quietly tiptoed to the boxes and peeked over. Fang was sleeping soundly. Kim can't help but glanced down at the strip of skin peeking out at the hem of his untucked shirt.

"Um, hi?" Kim tried. Fang didn't move. Kim thought he was asleep so she didn't want to disturb him.

"What do you want now woman?" A voice came. Fang sat up and ruffled his hair.

"Well... Yaya said you always disappear during recess so I thought you might get hungry." Kim said nervously. "I made fried rice." She showed him the lunch box.

"... I'm not hungry." Fang said coolly. Too bad he stomach disobeyed him and let out a rumble. A light pink painted his cheek and he looked away from her.

"Come on, please?" Kim said, handing the lunch box to him. Fang glanced at the lunch box in silence.

 _Flashback_

 _A seven year old Fang pouted as his mother gave him more veggies than usual. He refuses to eat it and is more stubborn than_ _a cow. His mother sighed and pushed the plate to him, resting her head on the table as she waited for him to get hungry and eat it. He soon got hungry and took_ _a bit. It was delicious and he soon finished the plate._

Fang recently took the lunch box. He opened the lid and took a sniff. His mouth water and he lick his lips. He took a big bit.

"Do you like it?" Kim asked.

"Delicious." That was the only thing he said before devouring the rest of it.

"Hey, don't eat that fast! You'll choke!" Kim warned.

Fang finished the lunch box and gave it back to Kim. "Thanks." He sat down and scrolled through his iPod. Kim sat down beside him and peered over his shoulder. Fang sighed. "What a troublesome woman."

"Okay, now that's just rude." Kim lightly scolded.

Fang shrugged and pressed 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry.

What they didn't notice was a pair of gleaming red eyes in the shadows...

Kim entered the room accompanied by the Chinese club and found it full of Chinese students chatting away. Someone walked past her and bumped into her shoulder quite hard. Fang walked into the room and sat down at one corner of room. The girls gushed and squealed as he puff away a stubborn strand of hair from his face.

As Kim sat down in the seat next to him, she could feel cold, sharp glares from Fang's fangirls.

"What do you want this time woman?" Fang asked with a groan.

"Nothing specifically from you." Kim said calmly.

It was a tense and awkward silence between them before the teacher came in. "Good afternoon class, today w- wait a minute, Fang?!" The teacher shouted in disbelief. "Oh my god! Which side did the sun came up from this morning?" Fang silently sighed as he prepared for the impact. The teacher burst into tears.

After the teacher stopped crying, she gave everyone a piece of paper. "Today you will write a letter to apologize to someone in this room for something you did wrong."

They begin and the class was completely quiet. Kim was completely and utterly surprised that Fang was writing as well. She picked up her pen and started writing.

 _Dear_ _Fang,_

 _I apologize for barging in on you on the first day,_ _I didn't know anyone was there._ _I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll come back with_ _a lunch box tomorrow too, if you don't mind._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kim_ _M._

Kim folded the paper neatly and waited for further instructions. The teacher told them to write the person's name on the paper and put it in a box. The teacher picked the letters, one by one out of the box and gave it to the receiver. Kim received hers and was surprised to fund it from Fang.

 _Dear_ _For_ _To_

 _Kimberly,_

 _I'm sorry_ _I_ _apologize_ _for_ _being_ _rude_ _to_ _you_ _earlier,_ _you_ _I_ _it was_ _kind sweet thoughtful_ _nice of you to give me that lunch box._ _I hope it wasn't too much of_ _a_ _bother._ _I hope you forgive me for being rude._

 _Sincerely_

 _From,_

 _F._

Kim hid her small smile with her hair and glanced at Fang from the corner of her eye. Fang finished reading the letter and ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled something on it and pushed it towards Kim.

 _I_ _don't mind._ \- _F._

A smile was curved on Kim's lips. Kim held out a hand to a questioning Fang. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to be friends. Do you?" Kim asked with a sincere look in her eyes.

Fang took her hand and gave it a shake but still held a cold expression. "Yeah, sure."

 **Finally, they became friends.**

 **Here's the future chapters, check it.**

 **Prologue**

 **Meet The Boboiboy Triplets!**

 **Who's That Boy In The Shadows?**

 **Clubs**

 **The Party**

 **Awkward**

 **Parents**

 **Dinner**

 **You Can't Hate Family (Fang's Story)**

 **Which Group?**

 **She's Mine!**

 **What's Wrong With You?**

 **Goodbye/Finally**

 **You guys could vote for which ending you want. There's the happily ever after Finally, and the super sad ending Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

**YES! It's finished! Thank you haze for the two day holiday! (I'm Malaysian)**

 **Me: Sorry guys, that took a while. Anyway, no more delays, let's move onto the story! Yay!**

 **Yaya: That took forever.**

 **Ying: It sure did.**

 **Fang: At least you guys got the fair share of romance, I'll have to wait till the end of the story.**

 **Yaya & Ying: *blush***

Chapter 5: The Party

"What?"

Kim and Fang were in the abandoned storeroom chatting away. Well, Kim was doing the talking and Fang just gave short suggestions now and then. All of a sudden, he just said: "Will you go to a party with me?"

"What?" Was Kim's answer.

"It's a handcuff party hosted by a friend of mine, this Saturday night, right before the mid-term holiday. I was hoping you could be my date."

"You want me to be your date?" Kim asked with a knowing smirk. "You're kidding."

"Whatever you like to think woman." Fang sighed but Kim smiled instead. They've been hanging out for a couple months and Kim could tell if Fang was joking or not even if he puts on an indifferent face. And that's saying something.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Kim agreed.

"Okay, it's settled. I'll be at your door eight o'clock Saturday." Fang said coolly.

That night, Kim got herself ready in a pale blue off-shoulder knitted sweater, skinny jeans and dark blue high tops with a white belt. She also wore a necklace with a snowflake pendant and had her hair in a fishtail braid. What surprised her was when she came out of her room, Yaya was all dolled up.

She wore a yellow long sleeved undershirt, a fuchsia pink t-shirt with floral designs, a yellow checkered pink skirt, pink leggings and pink flats. She had so wore mascara, eyeliner and light pink lip gloss.

They connected eyes and stared at each other for a moment before realizing something. "You're going to that party too?"

"Well, yeah. Quake asked me out." Yaya sighed dreamily.

"That's nice, I wonder if Ying is going." Kim said as she descended the stairs.

"Hold on, you're going to a party without makeup?" Yaya asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked.

The next thing Kim knew, she was in front of Yaya's dresser with Yaya trying to apply eyeliner on her. "I just said I don't need makeup!" Kim tried to stop her but Yaya insisted.

Yaya successfully applied eyeliner, smoky ice blue eyeshadow and scarlet lipstick on her. Kim was surprised when she saw herself in the mirror. "You are really good at this." Kim complimented.

"Thank you." Yaya said, proud of herself.

The shout of Mrs. Yah came from downstairs. "Yaya, Kimberly, there are a couple boys here saying that you're going to a party with them!"

As Yaya and Kim came down, Quake and Fang was in the living room along with Ying, Charles, Thunderstorm and an older guy that looked like he could be a university student. Quake wore a brown polo shirt with skinny jeans and gold sneakers. Fang wore a black tank top, purple jacket with violet accents, faded jeans and indigo high tops with black leather fingerless biker gloves. Ying wore a blue striped white sweater, yellow sleeveless zip up hood, knee long jeans, yellow socks and blue sneakers. Charles wore a light blue tank top, white short sleeved hoodie, dark blue knee long sweatpants, white socks with one blue stripe and blue sneakers. Thunderstorm wore a red tank top that showed his biceps, ripped jeans, black high tops, a red fingerless biker glove on his right hand and a black leather jacket tied around his waist.

The guy was as tall as Thunderstorm with shaggy black hair, green dyed bangs, turquoise contacts and pale skin. He was more skinny than muscular with brown t-shirt, yellow sleeveless jacket, ripped jeans and brown sneakers.

"Hey Yaya, Kim." Ying waved. "This is Adudu, Thunderstorm's friend from university."

"What's up?" Adudu said coolly.

"Have fun, and be careful!" Mrs. Yah reminded them.

"Bye!" The girls waved.

"Hey." Thunderstorm's voice seems to freeze everyone. "One of you will have to take my motorcycle with me. Adudu's car isn't big enough for all of us." Yaya and Ying hid behind their dates in fear. Only Kim seemed unshaken.

"Yeah, I'll go." Kim said with a shrug. "I mean, I am the only one without a date."

Quake pointed at Fang hesitantly. "Then who's he?"

"He's just a friend, no big deal." Kim said as Thunderstorm fished out a helmet for her.

"Whatever, she can do whatever she wants." Fang got into the car first and just sat there looking like he could care less.

"Okay, I'm going with the motorcycle." Kim said as she tried to put on the helmet. "I've never ridded one before."

After Thunderstorm strapped his helmet onto himself, he swiftly locked Kim's helmet and adjust it for her. Kim must have seen wrongly because she saw him blush as their faces close in.

"Okay, let's go." Thunderstorm said as Kim got onto his motorcycle.

Kim wrapped her arms around Thunderstorm's waist and laid her cheek on his back. She is probably a little under the weather because she think she heard Thunderstorm mumble: "Hang onto me."

Thunderstorm's motorcycle zipped past Adudu's car fairly easily and parked in front of a huge mansion filled with teens. The music was so loud that Kim almost couldn't hear herself think. Thunderstorm grabbed Kim's wrist quite suddenly, and surprisingly, gently. He urged her towards the entrance where a boy was handcuffing couples and inviting them into the house. Thunderstorm almost got them handcuffed together, but…

"I'm sorry but he's not my date." Kim stopped the boy before he could handcuff them together.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Cause Thunderstorm always gets the pretty ladies."

"Yes, my date will be here any…"

"What are you doing with my date?"

Thunderstorm was pushed aside and Fang took his place. The boy hesitantly cuffed Fang to Kim with Fang glaring at him all the way. Fang dragged Kim into the party and away from Thunderstorm immediately after that. Once Fang set foot into the party, a crowd of girls swarm around him, pushing and shoving Kim aside. If it wasn't for the handcuff, she'll be swallowed by the crowd by now.

A flirty smirk made its way onto Fang's lips and something about it doesn't seem right to Kim. The girls around him were rebels, with dyed hair, high heels and so much eye makeup that Kim was surprised that they could even see right now. They were touching him all over and it got worse for Kim when he touched them back. Fang wrapped his cuffed hand around Kim's waist and pulled her towards him so naturally that Kim wonder if he'd done this to any other girl. Just as Fang dragged them out of the crowd and to the drink section of the room, Kim removed his hand from her waist.

"Sorry." Kim said, pushing his hand away. She can't help but notice the look of disappointment that flashed over Fang's face. "So… how does this party work?"

"Well, there are some games that you can earn keys to the handcuff. You can find some in drinks too. It's more about luck though. If we can't find it, they'll get out all the keys by midnight. If we really can't find the key, we'll have to stay over and they'll try to find the key in the morning." Fang explained as he reverted back to his cold, calm self.

Perhaps Fang saw the sad look on Kim's face, he asked the servant by the drinks booth two cups. "What are you drinking?" Kim asked innocently.

"Alcohol." Fang replied shortly before taking a sip.

"But you're not at age." Kim scolded. Kim hesitate for a moment and took a look at the cup in her hand. "Than what am I drinking?"

"100 Plus." Fang answered, earning an elbow from Kim.

The servant gave them two keys but both didn't match. "Common, we could try a few games." Fang said, pulling Kim along.

Meanwhile, Quake and Yaya was looking at a strength testing game with their second round of cola. "So what colour does Kim like? Does she like roses? What about chocolate?" Quake won't stop blabbing about Kim. It's so frustrating for Yaya to listen to her crush talk about some other girl, especially when that girl is her cousin.

"Give me a shot at that." Yaya said to the servant by the strength tester.

"You sure Ms.?" The servant asked. "It's pretty hard."

Yaya rolled her eyes and grabbed the hammer by the game. She hit the target as hard as she can and the score flew up to 100. Quake and the servant stared at her with wide eyes. Yaya gave the hammer back and thank the guy. They earned three keys but none of them worked. By now, Yaya was dying to get away from Quake.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Why are you so grumpy?" Quake asked Yaya.

Yaya silently cursed in her head. "Oh, no reason at all." There was practically sarcasm dripping from her words and the roll of her eyes didn't help.

Quake was confused, he'd never saw Yaya THIS annoyed before. He wondered why. He decided to ask. Quake slammed his hands on either side of Yaya, pinning her against the wall. "So, are you gonna tell me?" Quake asked with a raised brow. Yaya blushed a deep shade of scarlet and looked down at her shoes.

"No reason." Yaya squeaked.

Then, a playful smirk made its way onto Quake's lips. "On your monthly visit?" That earned him a punch in the shoulder by Yaya. "Come ON, you know you can tell me anything."

'Not anything…' Yaya silently thought and let out an unconscious sigh.

"Boy problems?"

Yaya's head shot up at that. She saw a warm smile on Quake's perfect face once more. "Is it… one of my brothers?" Yaya mentally face-palmed at Quake's low awareness. "Is it Charles? Maybe Thunderstorm? It couldn't be Thunderstorm, right? Or maybe-"

Yaya had enough of his stupid ramblings. "It's YOU, you friggin' stupid-" Yaya covered her mouth in an instant. Quake's eyes widen in realization. "F- Forget I said that, please. I don't want things to be weird, I just-" Yaya was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

It was so much softer that she'd ever imagine. They were strong, pushing her against the wall as he took his time to savour the sweet sensation of her chapped lips. Her arms went weak by her side and her knees locked together, not daring to move, in fear of ruining the moment. When Quake finally pulled away, Yaya was as red as a tomato. Yaya avoided Quake's eyes as he chuckled lowly.

"That was… interesting." Quake licked his lips as his golden brown eyes darken. Yaya thought it was… sexy? No, that was wrong! So wrong!

"I'm gonna get another cola…" Yaya said quietly, ignoring the fact that her drink was spilled on the floor due to her hands going weak.

Quake laughed and whispered in her ear. "You do know technically you're my girlfriend, right?"

On the third floor of the mansion, that were filled with rooms for guest, or rather couples, Ying and Charles sat in one of them, on a lover's couch. "Why are we here when we could be winning some of the dart throwing games?" Ying asked with a raised brow.

Charles wriggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Why don't you try looking in front of you?" He asked.

Ying laughed and flicked her finger on his forehead. "I see an idiot who is trying to make me fall in love with him because he is a stupid player." Ying said with mocking seriousness.

Charles pretended to think with his chin resting on his hand. "Well, I see an idiot desperate to make his crush fall in love with him." Charles said with a joking tone. They both laughed at his statement. It was like this all the time, they would joke around like couples but Ying knew that he would never like her that. She likes to settle down, he moves on from one girl to another. They could never be together.

"Let's agree that this idiot is the most idiotic idiot in all of idiot town." Ying said with a roll of her eyes but smiled none less. A sad expression flash across Charles face in an instant but Ying didn't catch onto it as Charles slapped that cheeky grin back onto his face.

"Definitely." Charles agreed. 'Definitely…' He laid his head lazily on Ying's shoulder and leaned onto her.

"H- Hey, Charles!" Ying couldn't handle the weight and was pushed back against the armrest of the couch. Ying's cheeks was on fire by now. Charles sighed, his hot breath was felt against Ying's neck.

"Hey." That snapped Ying out of Charles Land and back into reality. "Do you have anyone you like? A crush maybe?" Ying snapped to attention.

"Well, sure I do." That broke Charles' heart into two. "He's cute, kind of hot I guess, funny and athletic." Every word that came through her mouth broke his heart into even more pieces. Ying giggled at her own words. "And stupid, so very stupid."

Charles was staring at Ying's pale neck. 'If I could just…' He dragged his tongue up her neck, freezing Ying into place. "C- Charles..?" Ying shattered. Charles pressed a kiss onto it, then a bit. "W- What are you d- doing?"

Charles sucked on the sensitive skin hard, his cuffed hand pinning Ying's hand on the armrest as his free hand brought the sweet, smooth skin to his lips. He bit, he sucked, he licked, he kissed and he repeated ever so roughly. 'I… I want to make her mine. I won't let him steal her away from me.' He was angry. Angry at her crush for stealing her heart, angry at himself for not confessing his feelings to her. He got blinded by anger, lust and his own desires, he didn't snap out of it until he tasted the metallic taste of blood.

Charles pulled away, shocked at the mark on his beloved's neck. A bruised hickey with blood dripping out. His eyes darted to Ying's face, crushed to find her eyes glossed with tears, her cheeks red. He scrambled to the other end of the couch, only to get his wrist tugged towards Ying, still handcuffed.

"Hey." Charles look up to find Ying smiling at him. "Who do you think my crush is?" Charles mentally sighed in disappointment. 'Not me.' "You."

Charles' eyes widen and stared at Ying as she slowly close in, giving him a small peck on the lips. "You, like me?" Charles asked in confusion.

Ying chuckled. "That's what I just said, stupid." Charles broke into a smile. "Common." Ying pulled Charles of the couch and out of the room, still smiling. "Let's go play some games, boyfriend."

As soon as Charles heard that, he wrapped his arms around Ying. "Whatever you say, girlfriend."

It was around one o'clock in the morning, Fang and Kim were standing in front of a room with nothing but a double bed and a door to the bathroom. "I can't believe we didn't find the key." Kim sighed.

"Well, Quake said he'll pick us up in the morning and Yaya will inform Mrs. Yah so why not?" Fang said, walking towards the bed while dragging Kim along. He sat down on the empty bed and took off his jacket. Kim can't help but glance at his biceps. He let the jacket slide to Kim through the handcuffs and laid down. "You could use that as a blanket." With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kim pulled the jacket over her petite body and laid down, facing Fang's handsome face. The moonlight from the window behind him and his sleeping figure almost makes him look… innocent. Kim chuckled lowly at the thought and went to sleep.

On Adudu's car, the two couples behind him were cuddling and making kissing noises. It annoyed him as hell. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to throw you off my car!" Adudu yelled to shut them up.

"Hey, it's not our fault that you're single." Yaya snapped back and high fived with Ying.

"There!" Adudu stopped in front of Yaya's house. "Please just get out."

Yaya jumped out along with Ying. "Thank you Adudu." They said in unison while Adudu just banged his head against the wheel. The boys got off too.

"Goodnight, my princess." Quake pressed a kiss onto the back of Yaya's hand and Yaya blushed.

"That was cheesy bro." Charles commented.

"Ever heard of Shakespeare?" Quake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that? The last book you read?" Charles chuckled and turned to Ying. "Goodnight, hot stuff." He winked as Ying smirked. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Yah asked with crossed arms at the doorstep. Yaya and Ying laughed awkwardly, they had some explaining to do. "Plus, where's Kim?"

"Don't worry mom." Yaya said. "She's in safe hands."

Kim forced open her eyes as she felt something heavy on her chest. She looked down and saw Fang hugging her, his head lying in between her breasts. She smiled fondly at him and gently smooth down his spiky hair. Sooner or later, she fell asleep again.

 **Sorry if that was insulting to Islams, I know that kissing on the lips is slightly over the top for Malays but the story needs it. So I apologise to the Malays who are reading this.**

 **Fang: This is really comfortable actually. *slightly moves***

 **Kim: *blush* Y- You're suppose to get off me now!**

 **Me: Love it? Hate it? Please follow ~ favourite ~ review ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward

**Me: I've got nothing to say. *looking down in shame***

Chapter 6: Awkward

The sunlight that peeked through the curtains shone onto Kim's sleeping figure. Kim grunted, shielding her eyes from the sunlight with her hands. She looked up at the ceiling fan that was lazily turning on top of her. That was not the familiar ceiling of her room. Her eyes shot open as she registered that. Everything from yesterday's party came back to her and she relaxed. She turned to her side and found the spot empty. Fang's jacket was still over her body.

Kim sat up and looked around the room. The handcuffs were on the table across from her cut open along with a pair of pliers. There was a mirror beside the bed. Kim looked a little closer and found her face all smudged with make up. She felt so disgusted. She grabbed the box of tissues and slowly scrap the makeup off her face.

What she didn't notice was the sound of the shower head from the bathroom has stopped.

As she threw the last of the tissue into the wastebasket beside her, the door to the bathroom opened with a soft click. Km turned to find Fang in nothing but a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Her cheeks heated up and her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out. Fang had broad shoulders and muscular arm with a solid six pack. He didn't look as skinny as Kim thought when he was clothed.

Fang caught Kim's stare and smirked. Kim snapped her head away and blushed all shades of red. "Why are you naked?" Kim asked as she covered her face with her hands.

"I don't mind if you look." Fang said calmly, removing the towel from his waist and drying his hair with it. Kim couldn't stand her curiosity and peeked. She quickly looked away but Fang caught her gaze. "I just caught you red handed." Fang said coldly.

Kim was mentally groaned. 'How are you keeping that straight face dude?' She screamed in her head. "Hey." A hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump out of her skin. Her head whipped around to find Fang's face less than an inch from hers and closing in every second. She leaned back, away from Fang, until her back hit the bed. Fang had his forearm on top of her head, his lips close to hers. They were about to touch but...

"Hey Fang, are you in- oh." Quake opened the door that very minute, the two turning around to stare at him for a long, quiet, awkward minute. It felt like hours to Kim. Quake's voice broke the dead silent. "Um, I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll be at the living room." With that, he left.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither side dare to speak.

The holidays were over and Kim entered her classroom as usual. The bare sight of Fang in his seat made her cheeks flushed red. She was confused, confused on what he wanted to show. Does he really like her? Or is he toying with her? That made her head spin.

Fang wasn't doing any better. He didn't sleep well these nights just thinking about how close he was to her. He never felt this way before. The memory just won't stay put and jumped around his head all day. And he doubt their friendship would hold.

That recess, Fang was planning on spending it alone, thinking that Kim would probably not show up. Much to his surprise, a knock came at the door.

"...Fang?" A hesitant voice spoke.

Fang jumped up at his name and ran to open the door. A shy and red Kim stood there, holding two lunchboxes. "Oh, hey Kim, I-" Kim pushed past him and walked towards the boxes, setting their lunch down quietly and started eating.

Fang swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down too, but his appetite just wasn't there. He looked up at Kim, whose bangs were covering her face.

"Fang."

He snapped to attention as Kim stared at him with a serious expression. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Fang was slightly shocked and completely caught off guard at the serious tone Kim was using. "I- Did I do something wrong?"

"The night of the party." Kim said shortly and coldly. It seems as if they've switched personalities. Kim became cold and quiet while Fang was flustered and scrambling to find what to say.

"Um- I- Er- It was just a joke, okay? Don't get mad at me." Fang apologized. It was the closest thing of an apology you could get out of him really.

The cold, hard, icy stare Kim had on him quickly melted into a warm gaze. She reached out and petted his head gently. "Don't scare me like that."

"Mm." Fang replied shortly. He lied. He just lied to Kim. He learned how to act in order to survive in this world but the guilt almost killed him. He just didn't want to ruin anything. The spot where she touched him felt warm, he never felt like this before.

"Promise me you wouldn't do that again." Kim said quietly. She was heartbroken. She'll admit right here, right now, on this website, that she was eager to hear him confess to her. She thought he liked her.

"I'll promise you on one condition." Fang said calmly. "You'll pet me like that every time I ask you to." Kim was surprised, but smiled and nodded anyway. She was happy they were still friends.

On the way back to Kim's house, which Fang insisted on walking her, they both couldn't stand looking at each other. Their cheeks tinted a light pink and their hearts racing. Their hands were weak by their side, so close yet so far. Fang resist every urge to grab her pale soft hand and kept his eyes off her.

When they reached their destination, an unfamiliar car was parked in front of the house along with a familiar motorcycle.

"Looks like the Boboiboy triplets are here." Kim wandered out loud.

Fang was so pissed right now. "I'm staying too." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Oh... Kay?" Kim answered hesitantly. "What's with the sudden change of mind?"

Fang huffed and puffed a hair out of his face before walking into the house like he owned the place. "Good afternoon Mrs. Yah." He said with a pleasant smile on his face that put a shocked expression onto Kim's face.

"Oh, Fang! What a pleasant surprise! Are you here for a tutor session with Yaya?" Mrs. Yah asked with the same pleasant smile.

"Yes, may you point me towards Yaya's room please?" Fang asked politely.

"Oh Kimberly, you're back! Please show Fang here to Yaya's room please." Mrs. Yah said as she finally noticed Kim who was gawking with her mouth open.

"Um, sure." Kim said, walking towards Yaya's room. "What was that all about?"

"I've met her a couple times before." Fang said with a confident smirk.

"I can see why Yaya hates you that much." Kim mumbled.

"What?" Fang questioned.

"Nothing." Kim pushed open the doors to Yaya's room to find the Boboiboy triplets, Yaya and Ying with math textbooks in front of them.

Thunderstorm, who was twirling a pen in between his fingers in boredom, snapped his head up at the sight of Kim. "You said she was coming back alone." He growled at Yaya who hid behind a protective Quake.

"Chill out, what's so wrong about having someone to escort her home?" Quake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...nothing." Thunderstorm answered with a low growl.

Kim took a seat next to Yaya on the bed and grabbed the textbook. "Chapter 1?" Kim questioned. "We're halfway through the year."

"Say that to the one who keeps sleeping through school hours." Quake said, jabbing a thumb at Thunderstorm. "Even Charles gets better grades that him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Charles asked, looking away from the history textbook that he was holding upside-down.

"Nothing." Ying said, stealing his attention with a kiss.

"Don't worry, here." Kim sat down next to Thunderstorm on the floor. "It's the basics. You just..."

Thunderstorm's eyes couldn't stay on the textbook but instead stared at Kim not so discreetly. He was just staring at her through half lidded eyes as Kim was explaining and the rest of the room was either raising an eyebrow or very pissed off. Okay, everyone except Fang was raising an eyebrow. Fang was narrowing his eyes at Thunderstorm while grinding his teeth.

"Why is Fang looking like he wants to kill my brother?" Charles whispered. Ying whispered the answer in his ear and he 'o'-ed then smirked. "That's gonna be interesting."

They were doing just fine until Thunderstorm tapped Kim on the shoulder. "Hey." Kim replied with a hum. "Look at me for a second." Kim looked at him very suspiciously with a raised brow.

Thunderstorm leaned in suddenly, tilting his head and parting his lips. Kimberly widen her eyes as she watched her first kiss his get stolen. Which, would have happened if Fang hadn't punched Thunderstorm right in the face and kneeled in front of Kimberly protectively.

"Watch your face." Fang said coldly.

Thunderstorm rubbed the blood off his lip and growled at him. "What's it to you?"

"You've got a problem chief?" Fang snapped back.

Thunderstorm opened his mouth for a reply that would probably start a fight before Quake slapped a hand on it. "How about we go home and I can tutor you? Okay? Bye." Quake said before dragging Thunderstorm out of the room with Charles following behind.

"What were you doing?" Kim asked.

"Saving your first kiss." Fang replied coolly. Kim just looked at him with a raised brow.

 **Me: Love it? Hate it? Please follow ~ favourite ~ review ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Parents

**Me: Yay! CHAPTER 7!**

 **Yaya: Took you long enough.**

 **Ying: Yeah, your readers must have DIED of suspension right about now.**

 **Me: You guys weren't even in it!**

 **Yaya &Ying: Exactly!**

 **Fang: Shut up and get on with the story.**

Chapter 7: Parents

It was the mid year break and Kim was standing at the waiting hall of the airport, waiting nervously with Fang beside her. She was fiddling with her hands while Fang had his hands deep in his pockets.

"So I'm going to meet your parents?" Fang asked.

"Yes, they've finished moving their stuff here and is arriving today." Kim explained. "God I'm so nervous."

"Why would you be nervous if it's your own parents?" Fang questioned coldly.

"It's... complicated." Kim muttered nervously.

Fang glanced at her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I don't know what happened but I will be here with you the entire time."

"Thanks Fang." Kim beamed up at him, putting a blush on his face.

"Kimberly!"

A middle aged lady walked up to them. She had short, straight black hair and kind almond eyes with fair skin. Her hair reflected the lights and there was a warm spark in her eyes that matched Kim's. A man followed behind her, on his phone. He had black hair slicked back and black eyes that were hard as stone. He wore a suit more expensive than anything Fang could ever afford.

"Mom, Kai." Kim greeted stiffly.

"Oh, is that the boy you were talking about?" Her mom gushed. "He's so handsome! I'm Ling Marie, but just call me Ling."

"Fang." Fang shook her out held hand.

"Kai, CEO of CV Financial Group." Kai said with a firm shake of Fang's hand. "Are you Kimberly's boyfriend?"

Fang's cheeks heat up at that. "He's not my boyfriend, how many times do I need to tell you?" Kim said in mild frustration.

"It's all you talk about on Skype dear." Ling pointed out.

Kim blushed the same shade as Fang and covered her face with her hair. "Let's go already."

As they were on the car, and by car I mean limousine, Kai was talking loudly with Ling smiling and agreeing at every word he says. He surely didn't notice the two teens shifting their weight awkwardly.

Kim stared out of the window mindlessly as Fang just looked down at his lap. This was a bad idea. "So how's your family Fang?" Kai suddenly asked.

Fang stayed quiet. His family was a sensitive subject and he didn't like talking about it. Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Look at a grown up when he's talking to you." Kai warned. "How can you hang out with a rude boy like him Kimberly? I refuse to let you see him."

"Yeah, sure..." Kim answered mindlessly.

Something inside Fang broke. He thinks that was his heart. Kim saw the sad expression Fang was making and nudged him in the forearm. "Hey, I didn't mean that, cheer up. I'll still hang out with you." Kim said, comforting Fang.

Fang smiled a little. The limousine stopped in front of Fang's broken down house and Kai clicked his tongue at the sight. "You live in that pile of wooden planks?" Kai said. He despised the house.

Fang ignored his comment. "Hey, have a nice day." Kim said warmly. She lifted his bangs with her hand and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

As the limousine drive out of earshot, Fang punched his fist in the air and gave a loud cheer.

"Dear, we're going to dinner next weekend to celebrate us moving to Malaysia. Are you going to invite that boy Fang?" Ling asked Kim as they were having dinner.

"Well, I certainly don't approve of it. He doesn't match our Kimberly's status." As Kai kept rambling on and on about Fang, Kim was wandering if she should invite Fang or not. He is her best friend other that Yaya and Ying.

Kind sat on a swing in a nearby playground. She was swinging mindlessly until Fang showed up. "So... what's this you wanted to talk about?" Fang asked coolly.

"Well..." Kim looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. A blush made its way to Fang's cheeks. 'She's going to confess to me, I'm not ready for this!' Fang screamed in his head. "I know my stepfather didn't do a every good job at the first impression but..."

'She's going to do it!' "Would you like to come to dinner with my family?" Kim finally asked. Fang froze but immediately agreed.

"O- Of course!" Fang just noticed how excited he sounded. "Er- I mean- sure, whatever." Fang tried to play it cool but his red cheeks sold him out.

Kim giggled and reached out to pinch Fang's red cheeks. "Cute."

Fang grabbed her wrist to stop her from teasing him. "Don't-" Fang got cut off as he whipped his head around and found himself close to Kim's face. So close in fact, their noses were touching. 'This is my chance.' Fang's eyelids dropped, his lips parted, his head tilted ever so slightly. Kim's cheeks caught on fire as she mirrored his actions.

A rustle sounded and a shadow popped out. "Don't touch my daughter!" Kai jumped out of the bushes with a listening device and binoculars.

"Stepdaughter." Kim corrected coldly. Fang was glaring at the old man for ruining the moment.

 **Me: Too bad Fang, too bad.**

 **Fang: the old man had to ruin the moment.**

 **Kai: Her idea. *points at me***

 **Me: It wasn't in the script! You added that!**

 **Fang: She doesn't have anything to say about it. *Points at Kim***

 **Me &Yaya&Ying: DON'T DRAG POOR KIM INTO THIS! **

**Fang: What are you going to do about it?**

 **Yaya &Ying&Fang: *fight* **

**Me: Love it? Hate it? Please follow ~ favourite ~ review ~**


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

**So... yeah. Sorry for keeping y'all waiting so long but the year has not been treating me well.**

 **Yaya: Yeah right. *eye roll***

 **Me: Now moving onto the new chapter. Yay...**

 **Everyone else: BOO...**

Chapter 8: Dinner

There was a high class french restaurant by the seashore called 'Le Chef' that has been rated the fanciest restaurant on the globe. And our heroines were having their dinner there.

Kim was in a white knee long dress with short flowing sleeves and a slim fitting skirt. The collar was lined with pale blue frills and a blue flower rested in the middle. She had a sapphire belt on and a layer of pale blue silk over her skirt. She also wore white knee high boots with pale blue ribbons laced up in front.

Fang wore a white button down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loose violet tie around his neck. His violet jacket was tied around his waist and he wore purple pants to match his purple shoes.

The two were sitting uncomfortably on the million dollar chair that looked like it was made out of gold and rubies while the other two were sitting just nicely. Ling and Kai were too busy sweet talking and feeding each other to notice Kim and Fang. Finally, Kim had enough of the sickeningly sweet newlyweds.

"I'm going to the balcony for a bit." She said with a forced smile.

"Sure darling." Ling said, her eyes still on Kai. "Make sure not to catch a cold."

Fang decided to sneak away from the table and follow Kim. He saw her hair being blown into the air by the evening wind, her dress fluttering around her long legs, her eyes far away with the reflection of the half moon in them. The only thing missing in this perfect portrait was a smile on her porcelain face. Fang wanted to turn her frown upside-down.

"Hey." Fang greeted.

"Hey." Kim replied, leaning against the balcony on her elbows.

"You like the moon?" Fang asked, trying to start light conversation.

"Yeah." Kim said, looking up at the shinning moon. "It reminds me of myself."

"Yeah, it's beautiful and gentle." Fang said, smiling up at the moon.

"It's fake, it reflects the sun's light." Kim sighed. "It has a dark side that never shows."

Fang looked at Kim with sad eyes. "But it's like a princess, so far away and hard to reach. If you were the moon, what would I be?" Fang asked.

"The North star." Kim answered without missing a beat. "You'll stay by my side, whether you like it or not."

"You okay? You look a little out of it." Fang asked, leaning next to her.

"I'm fine, just..." Kim sighed. "I'm really happy that my mom's happy but I don't know what to make of men right now. I had an abusive father and he got arrested for child violence and drug dealings."

"I'm a man, and I'm good." Fang said with a small smile.

Kim smiled back. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"So I'm manly now, am I?" Fang said as he flexed his muscles jokingly. He was so happy that Kim recognized him as a man.

"Yes, you're manly now." Kim said with a stifled giggle. "Shut up Fang." She gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Just..."

Fang turned to set his hands on either side of Kim, trapping her in between. He still had that playful smirk on his face but it slowly dissappear when he noticed how close they were.

Kim was staring into Fang's deep, dark black eyes that sent chills up and down her spin. His spiky hair that swayed along with the wind made him look breathtaking, the spot between his collar bones were uncovered and made her cheeks burn up. The way he looked away with his cheeks tinted a slight pink made her heart race so fast it actually hurts.

Fang leaned in, his lips puckered and head tilted. He was obviously not going to let this chance slip by. Kim rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning in and standing on her tiptoes to reach Fang's height.

Fang thought he was finally going to kiss her and tell her those three words that he wanted to tell her so badly but his lips smudged into something cold and plastic-y.

Fang opened his eyes to find himself kissing a menu held by none other than Kai. "It's time to order." Kai said with a dark smile that said 'don't you touch her'.

Fang wiped off the plastic taste on his lips as Kim looked down at her shoes in embarrassment. "Let's go back." Kim said shyly, tugging at Fang's wrist.

After dinner, Kai was complaining on the ride home. Kim and Fang was trying not to laugh at his angry face. The way his face redden up when he's mad was way too funny.

As they came to a halt in front of Fang's house, Fang and Kim gave waves of goodbye. Fang looked back and ruffled Kim's hair. He smiled down at her. "See you on Monday."

"Bye." Kim said shyly.

That night, Kimberly was having a sleepover at Yaya's with Ying. It was all going smoothly with snacks and pillow fights until Yaya perk up about her love life.

"Quake is so sweet." She said with a blissful sigh. "Chocolates and roses, the best thing ever."

"Shut up, we all know Charles is the sweetest." Ying argued. "He actually went through the trouble of getting me into the hottest pool party of the year."

"They both sound really sweet." Kimberly said, trying to calm the heated argument.

The two looked over at Kimberly. "And when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Yaya asked with a raised brow.

Kimberly simply shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, oh, maybe she and Thunderstorm would get together and then we could have a triple wedding." Ying said with a sigh. "That would be so cute."

"Opposites do attract." Yaya added. "It would be like a forbidden love between a princess and a dragon."

The two were fawning over the idea while Kimberly just sighed. She's never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
